ExFriends and New Allies
by sunrisesong15
Summary: In an attempt to make eachother jealous, Dana and Logan end hurting their best friends. Will they ever be able to fix their friendships and still get together? DL and CZ. Junior year, Lola was never there.
1. The Betrayal

Ex-Friends and New Allies

Chapter 1:

The Betrayal

Dana's POV:

Logan Reese is the most egotistical, self-absorbed jerk in this whole entire universe! He thinks every girl at this school wants him. I don't. At least, I

think I don't. Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Of course I don't want him. I mean, he's a complete moron. Yet… oh, get a hold of yourself, Cruz. Stop

being stupid. But… on the other hand, my most recent encounter with Logan brought me a little too close to him.

A few minutes earlier…

I was sitting in English class, finishing my vocab so I didn't have to do it during the weekend. Then I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. The

bell rang. I stood up and walked hurriedly down the hallway when Logan caught up with me. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"What, Logan?" I asked, leaning back on the wall. Logan got his trademark cocky grin. I knew what he was going to say.

"Wanna make-out?" he asked for about the thousandth time since he met me, four years ago. I rolled my eyes. He's so cute, yet so predictable. Wait a

second, did I just call Logan Reese cute?

"Wanna fat lip?" I finally responded to his question. He put his hands on the wall behind me, so that I couldn't get away from him. I mentally kicked

myself for setting myself up like that.

"Oh, come on. You would never hurt a face like this," he assured me.

"Wanna bet?" I said. He seemed to be coming closer to me. It was making me very nervous.

"Sure," he said. He sounded so sincere that it made me look up at him. I looked into his brown eyes. There was something different about them now.

Today, behind all the pig-headedness and arrogance, was something genuine and heartfelt. I wondered what it was. But a second later, it disappeared and

was clouded by arrogance again. "You know you want me," he whispered in my ear. Suddenly he got that cocky grin. I became angry. I shoved his arm out

of the way and just ran.

Now…

"Dana," I heard a voice call. I also recognized this one easily. Chase. I turned to him and must have looked really angry because he hesitated. But a

second later, he came over anyways.

"Michael wants to know what you guys did in English," he said.

"Wouldn't Logan know?" I asked.

"Well, Logan never pays attention in English," he said. I nodded and pulled out my English notebook. Just then I saw Logan walk around the corner of

the building. He was watching us.

"Hey, Chase," I said. I didn't wait for a response. Instead, I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. A second later I broke away and looked

over at Logan. His jaw was set and his fist was clenched. He was jealous. Ha, mission accomplished. Of course, I still have to explain this to Chase though.

I heard a thump behind me. I turned and saw a cell phone lying on the ground. A cell phone I knew well. Zoey's cell phone. Crap! I really should have

thought before I did that. I picked up Zoey's cell phone and walked away to find her.

Logan's POV:

(voices that are arguing in Logan's head)

Voice 1: How could Chase do that to me? I'm gonna kill him.

Voice 2: Awww…… who cares? Plenty of girls like you here. And just forget about Chase. You can find better friends.

Voice 1: Well, for one, Dana is the girl I want. And, two, I can't just forget about one of the best friends I ever had.

Voice 2: Sure you can. Just as soon as you stop being a crybaby.

Voice 1: Oh, shut up, Voice 1.

I felt a rush of anger when I saw one of my best friends kiss the girl I was in love with. Anger that he did it in the first place. Also anger that she chose

him over me. I wanted to kill him. Then I saw Dana run off and I wondered what was wrong. I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Zoey

leaning against the wall.

"You okay, Zo," I asked gently. I had never seen her look so upset. Her usually tan face looked pale. Zoey nodded.

"I'm fine, Logan. Thanks," she said quietly, her voice shaking. It occurred to me that maybe she had witnessed what I did. Maybe she did like Chase as

more than a friend. My heart went out to her. I draped my arm around her shoulders until she threw her arms around my waist and hugged me, burying her

face in my shirt. I hugged her back. A few seconds later, she pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you, Logan," she said. I smiled. Just then I saw Dana

come around the corner. I had the sudden urge to do to her what she had done to me. So I wrapped my arms around Zoey's waist and kissed her, making

the kiss a lot deeper than Dana's and Chase's.

A/N: Oooh conflict, totally predictable.


	2. Friend and Exfriends

Ex-friends and New Allies

Chapter 2:

Friends and Ex-friends

Still Logan's POV:

I pulled away from Zoey and looked back at Dana. She looked jealous. Crazy jealous. Zoey backed away from me.

"What the heck was that?" she asked. I truly couldn't tell her that. There was no reasonable explanation for why Dana and I did this to each other.

Dana POV:

Stupid Logan! He makes me so mad! He kissed Zoey! Wait… I still have to talk to Zoey. I ran after her and followed her to our dorm.

"Zoey, we need to talk," I begged desperately. Zoey turned abruptly. For a moment, I wanted to run. Her usually tranquil chocolate eyes were filled with a

mix of emotions. Anger, jealousy, and hurt, so much that it scared me.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Dana," she said, her voice low and bitter. I had never seen this side of her before. The side that was petty and

jealous. Suddenly, I was angry. I wasn't the only one who stabbed someone else in the back.

"You know darn well we have something to talk about, Zoey Brooks," I snapped. Zoey looked surprised.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend," hurt seeping through each of these words as she said them. Tears filled my eyes. She had

told me only this morning that she liked Chase. And, in a fit of anger and stupidity, I had hurt one of the best friends I ever had. But on the other hand, she

did kiss Logan.

"Well, for one, I didn't do it to make you mad," I said softly.

"Well, you did! You knew how I felt and kissed him anyway!" she snapped, angry again. "I can't forgive you. Not after you betrayed me like that," she

whispered.

"Are you aware that you are not the only one who was betrayed here!" I pointed out. Zoey bit her lip. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away

quickly. We stood there in silence, each knowing we hurt the other, while also dealing with our own pain.

Logan's POV:

"Hey, man," I greeted Chase, who was sitting on a bench. Chase looked up at me, his green eyes blazing with anger. Crap. Stupid move, Reese. I kissed the

girl he was in love with. Wait, he did the same to me.

"Go away, Logan," he hissed, "I'm a little too angry with you right now to talk."

"Well, too bad! We have to talk," I snapped. Chase gritted his teeth.

"Why would you do that to me, dude?" he asked quietly.

"May I remind you that you betrayed me first!" I shouted at him. Chase stood up, looking me in the eye. I had never realized how tall he was. He had to

look down to meet my eyes.

"I didn't mean to," he said quietly. Behind all that anger, there was guilt in his voice.

"You know the only reason I kissed Zoey was to get back at Dana," I told him.

"Yeah, and why did you and Dana have to drag Zoey and me into your annoying little mind games? Why can't you two just admit you like each other?"

Chase said. I opened my mouth the say something but Chase was already gone, leaving me to think about what he said.

A/N: Thank you to the two reviewers. My pride has finally recovered from the really bad review I got on my other story.


	3. Confusion

Ex-friends and New Allies

Chapter 3:

Confusion

Michael's POV:

Man, I have never been more scared in my life to leave my own room. When I first walked in this afternoon, I found Chase, sitting by himself, reading.

That's something I've never seen him do. I knew something was up.

"Hey, Chase," I greeted him. Chase looked up, gave me a small smile, and went back to his book. I plopped down on my bed. Just then, Logan walked

into the room. I felt a sudden chill. Chase looked up at Logan, his mouth in a straight line.

"Logan," he greeted coldly.

"Chase," Logan replied back, just as coldly.

"Michael," I added, just trying to get a reaction from them. I didn't. Chase and Logan just stared at one another, Logan standing and Chase sitting,

glaring as if they each hoped the other would drop dead. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked. I couldn't stand them staring like that. It

freaked me out.

Nicole's POV:

The second I walked into my dorm, I knew something wasn't right. It looked normal, but there was an odd chill in the room. Dana was lying on her bed

and Zoey was on her laptop.

"Hey, guys," I said timidly. Dana and Zoey both looked up at me, smiled a greeting and went back to what they were doing. I tried to act cheerful, but I

was a little too freaked out to act normal. I needed to talk to someone.

Michael's POV again:

Ahhh! These two are driving me nuts! I need to get out of here! Help, someone, please! Then, as if to answer my prayers, my cell phone rang. I looked at

the caller ID. It was Nicole. I took the phone and walked out into the hallway.

"Nicole, you have no idea how glad I am to hear from you," I exclaimed gratefully. Nicole breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Why? What's wrong over there?" she asked, sounding both scared and concerned.

"Well, Chase and Logan are fighting, for one. They just glare at each other, not saying a word," I explained to her.

"I know what you mean," Nicole replied, sighing, "Zoey and Dana are also fighting. They have said stuff, but it doesn't make any sense to me. Dana

said, "Zoey, just get over it. You know the only reason I did what I did was to make you-know-who jealous. So stop being so dramatic." Then Zoey said,

"I'm not being dramatic! You kissed him! And then you and "you-know-who" used me as a pawn in yours and his little 'mating dance.'" Then I left, it was

getting too weird for me." Just then Logan burst out of the room. He walked away, not even at me.

"Logan just left," I said, sighing in relief. At least now I could find out what was wrong. Chase was easy to pump information out of. On the phone, I

heard a slam and the sound of Nicole squeaking. "You okay?" I asked.

"Dana left and nearly killed me with the door, but I'm okay," she assured me.

"Kay, Nic, I gotta go. I'll find out what happened and call you later," I hung up and went back into my dorm to talk to Chase.

* * *

Dana's POV:

Thank goodness I'm out of that room! Zoey is so mad at me and I'm not exactly happy with her, either. I mean, she did kiss Logan. Then she has the

guts to say that she was just a pawn in Logan's and my "Mating Dance" as she so quaintly put it. How dare she think she knows what's going on in my

head! How dare she think I like Logan! But then again… why do Logan and I do this? Why else would this have happened? Ah… too confusing. I flopped

down on the grass and looked at the sunset. That one of the things I absolutely love about PCA. The sunsets are always way gorgeous.

"Dana?" a voice said from behind me. It was a voice I knew all too well. Logan's.

"What, Logan?" I said, not even turning around. Logan sat down next to me.

"It's one heck of a mess we got ourselves' into, huh?" he said, also staring at the sunset. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"The mess we got ourselves into?" I said sarcastically. Logan shook his head.

"No. The sunset," he said, smiling. I smiled, too and had the sudden urge to put my head on his shoulder. Of course, I didn't. "I think I know why we do

this. At least why I do," Logan said. Suddenly he had become shyer, plucking grass and staring at the ground. I stopped him by pressing his hand down

in the grass. He looked up at me and I saw it again. That flicker of something in his eyes. The thing that was genuine and heartfelt. I had only seen it this

morning. But now, here it was, big as life, staring right into my eyes. I couldn't breathe. If I had had a grip on reality at that moment, I would have noticed

that my hand was still on Logan's. Now I pulled it away quickly, embarrassed.

"Why is that?" I finally asked. All of the sudden, Logan stood up and started to walk away. I followed him and pulled him back, gripping his arm. "What

are you running from?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. He looked at me and sunk back to the ground again.

"You really want to know?" he asked, sighing. I nodded though I wasn't fully sure. Logan took a deep breath.

"I love you, Dana," he said.

* * *

Nicole's POV:

Well, at least one of them is gone so I don't have to deal with them fighting. Wow, that sounds like something Zoey would say. I walked back into our

dorm. Zoey hadn't moved since I left. She was still sitting in her chair, looking at her laptop. I sat on Dana's bed and faced her.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong, Zo?" I asked carefully, afraid she'd yell at me. Zoey nodded.

"What happened was that Dana kissed Chase and I saw and got mad. Then she ran after me and I ran and saw Logan. He kissed me to make her jealous

and get her back for what she did to him. So now Dana and I are mad at each other," Zoey said, all in one breath. I stared at her, mouth agape. Yet, I

understood.

"So, you like Chase?" I asked. Zoey bit her lip and nodded. Hmm, I really should've seen this coming.

A/N: Next chapter- Dana's reaction to Logan's confession.


	4. New Allies

Ex-Friends and New Allies

Chapter 4:

New Allies

Dana's POV:

I can't believe I'm hearing this. Did Logan just say that he loved me? I couldn't have heard him right.

"What," I said. Logan cringed.

"You know what I said, Dana," he said softly, biting his lip. I nodded, unsure of what to say. "I've loved you since the moment I met you and, now I know

you can never feel the same," he whispered. Logan stood up and started to walk away. The world seemed to be spinning around me. What am I doing?

Why am I letting him walking away? But then again, why should I go after him? Then it hit me: I do love him. And I didn't, none of this would have ever

happened. I wouldn't have randomly kissed Chase and Zoey would still be talking to me. She _had _been right. Her and Chase were just dragged into this

mess. I loved him and acted without thinking.

"Logan!" I shouted suddenly.

Logan's POV:

Stupid! Logan Reese, you are a complete moron. Now Dana will avoid you forever and never talk to you again. That's just great! But then I heard her call me.

"Logan!" she shouted. I turned around and saw her running towards me. She caught up and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me. I was confused.

She stopped hugging and looked at me, her arms still around my neck. "I'm sorry I froze, Logan," she started. I held up my hand.

"I know you don't feel the same and that's okay. I just wanted you to know how I felt," I said. She shook her head.

"And if I do feel the same?" she said softly.

Dana's POV again:

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. Gees, do I have to spell it out for him. Well, here goes nothing.

"I love you, too, Logan," I said, breathing out heavily. What f I was too late? Though he just confessed a few minutes ago, maybe I should have gone after

him right away. Maybe, by waiting this long and letting him go this far, I had lost him. But all of these theories disappeared the second he spoke.

"Really?" he said carefully. I released to breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I nodded. Okay, so maybe I didn't wait too long. Logan smiled. It

wasn't his usual cocky grin, but an actual smile. I shivered. He pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, and kissed me. My head was spinning

and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. We pulled back, both out of breath.

"We have to get our friends back, Dana," Logan said. I agreed. Back and together. It was time to make a plan.

A/N: Will update asap. Hope ya like it. Thank you to all who have reviewed.You lifted my spirits again.


	5. The Cake Disaster

Ex-Friends and New Allies

Chapter 5:

The Cake Disaster

A/N: I'm not sure if PCA actually has a Home Economics Lab, but this is my story.

Zoey's POV:

I breathed in the fresh PCA air. I could smell the ocean. I loved it. It gave me a sense of comfort. In my current situation, I needed that.

Now let's go over my little problem: The guy I'm in love with kissed my best friend and the guy she's in love with kissed me to get back

at her for kissing the guy I'm in love with. Okay, breathe, Zoey, breathe. Gees, I've been around Nicole way too much. It was then that I

came upon a door labeled 'Home Economics'. I didn't even know PCA even had one of those. I pushed the door open. Before me

stood a stout old woman with wispy white hair. She looked up at me, blue eyes shining.

"It's the weekend, darling. What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm just exploring," I explained. She reached up and took a cake mix box from the cupboard.

"Something is wrong," she observed. Okay, now I am really confused. How can she know something like that? Do I look that bad?

Does it seem _that _obvious?

"Umm… kind of," I answered her. She pushed the box toward me.

"Bake. It always makes me feel better," she said and left the room. Okay, that was a little creepy beyond all reason. But… maybe she's

right. Baking will make me feel better.

Chase's POV:

I was walking around PCA when I saw Logan walking with Dana, his arm draped around her shoulders. I smirked. So they finally

admitted what we already knew. Ahh… young love. Wow, that sounded weird. Dana was whispering to Logan. They approached me.

"Hey, Chase" Dana greeted.

"Hey, Chase" Logan said cautiously.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. Just then, Dana grabbed my arm. Logan grabbed the other. Okay… am I being kidnapped here? They

began to drag me, giving me no explanation as to where we were going.

Dana's POV:

A couple minutes earlier…

"Okay, so what exactly are we going to do once we have both Chase and Zoey in the home ec lab?" Logan asked me.

"It's just to get them to talk," I explained. Logan shook his head.

"How exactly is that going to get them together?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Gees, he is so negative.

"Why did you give me a boyfriend that asks too many questions?" I asked, looking up at the sky. Logan grinned. Probably because I just

called him my boyfriend. Logan draped his arm around my shoulders. I smiled. Then I got a glimpse of Chase.

"We have to get him into the home ec lab," I whispered to Logan. We walked over to Chase.

"Hey, Chase," I said.

"Hey, Chase," Logan muttered timidly.

"Hey guys," he said back. I nodded at Logan. Then I grabbed Chase's arm. Logan grabbed the other. We started to drag him towards

the home ec lab. Chase only struggled a little. I had the feeling that if he didn't trust us he would have escaped. Logan and I dragged him

all the way down to the home ec lab, opened the door, shoved him through the doorway, and barricaded the door behind him.

Zoey's POV:

I stood there in shock as I saw Chase stumble in. He hit the door and shouted, "Guys. Don't leave me alone in here!"

"You're not alone," I replied. Chase whirled around.

"Why… Zoey, I didn't know you were in here," he said nervously. I nodded and kept stirring my cake mix.

"Why did you fall in like that?" I asked, unable to shake my curiosity.

"Logan and Dana dragged me and shove me in here," he answered.

"So much fun," I muttered coldly, though, I couldn't help but wonder why Logan and Dana had dragged him here. Chase eyed me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. I glared at him. 'Well, duh! Of course, I'm mad at you,' I wanted to shout at him.

"No, what made you think that?" I replied sarcastically. Chase shrunk back slightly. I felt the tiniest bit bad. It wasn't his fault, after all. It

was Dana's. But I was still mad at him. I began to stir fiercely. Chase placed his hand gently on mine to stop me. I looked up at him.

"Leave me alone, Chase," I whispered, swinging the cake batter spoon maliciously. Bad idea. Cake batter splattered across Chase's

face. Oops. He looked as surprised as I did.

"Zoey, we're trapped in here. I can't leave you alone. But…" he reached into the bowl for a handful of the stick liquid, "I can do this."

He smeared the batter in my hair. A drop fell on my nose. That's it. I am so not losing this battle.

Logan's POV:

"Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked a few minutes after Dana and I pushed Chase into the Home Ec lab. Dana shrugged.

"I'm still working on that," she told me. Just then we heard a loud crash. "Oh, I really don't like the sound of that," she muttered. She

grabbed my hand and we ran towards the Home Ec lab, unbarricaded the door, and walked in. Unfortunately, there was a puddle of

cake batter on the floor near the door. My feet flew out from under me. I fell backwards and landed on my back, barely avoiding hitting

my head on the tile floor. Dana fell too, landing with her head on my arm.

Zoey's POV:

Oh my gosh! I'm pretty sure I just murdered my friends with cake batter! Fortunately, a few seconds after they fell, Dana and Logan

both sat up. We all looked at each other. We looked ridiculous. Dana, with her caramel curls disheveled and covered in cake batter.

Logan, with the curls in front of his face dripping batter and his knees sticky with it. Then I looked over at Chase. Cake batter was

seeping through his bushy hair. There was a large smear of it across his face. I began to laugh. So did Dana. A second later, Chase and

Logan joined in. Logan draped his arm around Dana's shoulders.

Dana's POV:

I was surprised when Zoey over to me. She offered her hand and smiled apologetically. I took her hand. She pulled me up and we

hugged.

"So you're finally with Logan?" she whispered to me. I grinned and laughed.

"I'm not the only one who has someone they should be with," I whispered back, nodding my head toward Chase, who was talking and

laughing with Logan. Logan looked in my direction and I nodded. I grabbed Zoey by the arm and he grabbed Chase. We led our friends

to two stools across from each other.

"You guys have something to tell each other," Logan started.

"And we're not letting you leave until you say it," I finished. Logan nudged Chase, who was glaring at him. "We'll also be guarding the

doors," I added, in case either Zoey or Chase were thinking of escaping. Logan grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

Chase's POV:

Okay, I know what they meant about me (though I don't know how Dana knew), but what could they possibly have meant about Zoey.

Unless… no, get a hold of yourself, Matthews. A great girl like Zoey Brooks isn't into a guy like you.

"What's wrong with a guy like you?" Zoey spoke up. Wait, was I talking out loud? Crap. That can't be good.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked her. Zoey nodded. Well, I probably gave away what I wanted to say when I was talking to myself

before so I might as well say it. Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath. "Zoey, the thing is…" I started.

"I love you, Chase. I mean like, in love, love," she broke in. She then bit her lip nervously. I was completely stunned. I froze. Did she

really say what I thought she said? Or did I dream it? "Gees, I feel stupid," Zoey said quietly, heading for the door. I knew I had to act

fast. I grabbed Zoey's hand and pulled her back to me.

"No, Zo, (A/N: Hee, hee, that rhymes.) don't feel stupid," I said gently. Zoey stepped back from me.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Because I love you, too," I said. Zoey's chocolate brown eyes lit up. She smiled brightly. Then she twisted a strand of her hair.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Umm…" I went over and kissed her lips softly.

"That'll work," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again.

Dana's POV:

"Ahh… the world is as it should be," I said. Chase and Zoey were finally together and I was dating Logan. All was right with the world.

Well, at least our part of the world.

"Wanna make-out?" Logan whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Sure," I replied.

A/N: Read and review please! I want to know how you liked it.


End file.
